


This Girl Is Your Legacy

by smcki10



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: Mike Lawson never thought his life would be like this. He never thought he would live in a world without Ginny Baker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a chapter fic but it ended up being a massive one shot! Sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a beta so I tried to catch everything I could!

Mike Lawson sit in front of the headstone in a San Diego graveyard. It had been years since he had been there, he could never bring him self to look at the stone till now. 

"I know I look like a dumb fuck sitting here talking to this stone. But today felt like the day to try and let this guilt go. Today is one you would of loved. The padres now have 6 girls on the roster, including Lea. Nick is back this season as well so both of them on the Field is going to be interesting. Both of them are doing good, Nick is the starting catcher and Lea will be the starting pitcher. All the papers have been declaring how it's the return of the Baker- Lawson dynasty. And I guess in a way it is. I wish you were still here to see this, it's my fault your not. if I hadn't of called you that night to have a date night instead of going home like we planned. You wouldn't of been on that goddamn road with that drunk driver. Our little ragtag family would still be together." He said as his fingers touched the stone. 

Ginny Baker 

He sit there with his eyes closed a little bit longer till he felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and turned to see his son Nick and Ginny's daughter Lea standing there already in thier warmup gear. 

"We wanted to come see her before today's game." Nick said. Mike nodded his head and moved to go back to his truck but Lea's hand stopped him. 

"Stay please." She said. 

"Okay." He took a step back but he was still close to them. 

"I'm pretty sure I confused a reporter pretty bad yesterday. It was one of those get to know the player things and they asked who inspired us I said my parents. They tired to follow up with questions about how they thought I was raised by just a single dad." Nick said laying the flowers on the grave. 

"The media is stupid, we took the two of you to so many games and events it would be easy to figure out who you were talking about." Mike said has Lea laid her bundle of flowers down. 

"Mikey? Do you think she would be proud of me? Or disappointed?" Lea asked, Mike wrapped her in a hug 

"Hey don't ever think she would be disappointed in you! You made it to the majors, just like her. She would be so proud of you." He said kissing her forehead, while he wasn't Lea's biogacial father he had played the role for most of her life. The same one Ginny had stepped in and been a mother to Nick. 

"I still can't believe in 3 hours I'm walking out into Petco Park as the pitcher just like she did." Lea said.

"You are going to be amazing Lea! And I'll be right by your side!" Nick said as he turned back toward the stone. 

"Love you Gin Gin." He said before he turned and walked back to her SUV. Lea stepped forward to the stone running her hand against it. 

"I love you mom. I wish you were here." She said has she looked at the stone one last time then turned toward mike. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

"We'll see you there right?" She asked 

"Of course." He said has she walked off. 

"We did good Ginny." He said has he looked at the stone one last time before he got into his truck and headed for Petco park. Has he drove memories flooded his mind. 

23 years prior 

Mike Lawson made his way into Ginny Baker's house using the key he had had since the day she had moved in. His 2 years old son Nick in his arms. Nick had not been planned but he hadn't realized how much he wanted to be a dad till he held the little boy for the first time. The kids mother was long gone, she had been a casual fling and she dind't want kids but he had talked her into going through with the pregnancy and once Nick was born he paid her the amount of money she wanted and he never heard from her agian. 

"Ginny?" He called into the house trying to find her. He knew she was home cause her car was in the driveway. He finally found her up stairs sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes. He sit Nick on the floor and gave him some toys before he moved toward Ginny. 

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling her into a hug, over the years they had became best friends and they always seemed on the edge of something more but it never quite got there. She was basically a mother to Nick, helping Mike with him since he was still playing ball and being a single father. 

"I'm pregnant." She said the tears still falling.

"Shh it's going to be okay" he said 

"How? I want this baby but I don't want to lose my career! "

"You wouldn't, the doc said your out with your knee for what 6 months?" He asked, his hand drifting down to the brace on her right knee. She had fatcured a couple of the bones after a collision with a baseman when she was sliding for third base. 

"Yes." She said 

"Then theoretically you could have this child and still return on the oringal date." He said. 

"That could work." They sit there a little bit longer just listening to the sounds of Nick playing with his toys. 

"You haven't asked who the dad is." 

"Dons't really matter to me, I'll be here every step of the way like you were with Nick." 

"He was somebody from my home town. It was the night Will got married, I got so drunk. Next thing I know I'm waking up in bed with one of Will's friends. I called him earlier but he wants nothing to do with me or this child." She said. 

"Hey you are not alone. You got me and Nick, we'll make this all work okay." He said 

"Okay." She said laying her head on his chest. 

5 months later Lea Michelle Baker was born, surprising everyone but Ginny he was in the delivery room with her. 

"You did good Rookie." Mike said a few minutes later after they cleaned both Ginny and the baby up and he laid Lea in her arms. 

"She perfect." Ginny said. A few minutes later visitors started coming in. The first one were Blip and Evelyn who had been helping with Nick. Nick made a straight line for his dad. 

"You look great!" Evenlyn said hugging her. 

"I doubt that but thank you." Ginny said as mike packed Nick over to the crib where Lea lay. 

"Who dat?" Nick asked pointing to the baby. 

"This is Lea, she is Gin Gin's daughter." 

"Play?" 

"No she can't play with you yet, give her a couple months but can you be a big boy and help watch out for her?" Mike asked him, the little boy thought for a moment then laid his stuffed padre mascot in the crib with Lea. He had the toy since he was born and hardly went anywhere without it. 

"Are you sure you want Lea to have your Parde?" He asked him, Nick nodded his head. Mike kissed his forehead then packed Nick over to Ginny while Evelyn and Blip looked at the new born. Once they reached Ginny Nick reached out for her. Mike helped Ginny sit Nick down so he was curled up to her side. Mike then sit in the chair next to her bed. 

"Gin Gin still love me?" Nick asked her. 

"Of course buddy, I will always love you!" Ginny said kissing his forehead. 

Time moved on and the kids were now 3 and 1, and had captured the heart of both Mike and Ginny. They had in some weird way became a family, Ginny and Mike still owned separate houses with the kids having rooms at both places. As well as Mike and Ginny having rooms at each other's houses but most of the time they ended up laying together. Ginny could count on one hand the number of times she had fell asleep alone since Lea's birth. They had traded a few kisses here and there but had yet to cross the line of sleeping together. She smiled as she heard Lea and Nick's laughter. She walked down her hallway and found both of them in Lea's crib with Mike leaning on the railing. 

"So now we have 2 babies?" Ginny said. 

"I'm not a baby! I'm a big boy!" Nick said. 

"Your in the crib."

"I protect Lea like daddy protect you." Nick said putting his arm around Lea. Ginny and mike shared a smile. 

"Okay buddy, are you going to sleep in here with Lea?" Mike asked 

"Yep!" Nick said. 

"Okay. Good night you to." Ginny said kissing them both, mike did the same and followed her out. A few minutes later they both laid down on Ginny's bed, watching Sportscenter. 

"News coming out of the Padres camp today, levain the Cuban catcher that many thought was brought into replace team captain Mike Lawson has been traded to the the New York Yankees. " sports center blared.

"Did you know about that?" Ginny asked as she laid her head on his chest. 

"No I had no idea. I thought maybe something was up cause Oscar asked me yesterday how many seasons I had left in me." 

"And what did you tell him old man?" She asked with a smirk.

"2." He said, he glanced down and noticed the sad look on her face. 

"Hey. No reason to look sad, I thought my career was going to be over 2 years ago! But thanks to that surgery you talked me into I'm going to have a 21 year career with the padres. And I'm leaving a hell of a legacy behind." He said pushing her hair out of her face. 

"It's going to be so weird playing with out you." She said.

"Well you got 2 years before that happens okay?" He said 

"Okay." She said. 

"Just because we won't be playing together, donst mean you'll lose me. I'm yours Ginny, nothing is ever going to change that. You and those two kids are my world." He said. They both locked eyes and leaned into to each other and exchanged a kiss. They had kissed a few times over the years but it had never felt like this. They continued to trade kisses, mike nudging her bottom lip begging for entertaince which she granted. She moved so that she was straddling his waist as they kissed. He slid his hand up under her pajama top caressing the skin of her back. They kept kissing and quickly helped one another out of thier clothes, close to crossing the boundary they never had before. 

"Are you sure I'm what you want?" Ginny asked him, as they lay on the bed together the only thing between them was her panties and his boxers. 

"Yea I'm sure your what I want." Mike said as he pulled her closer and kissed her, his hands drifting to her panties has he did so. 

Afterwards they both laid together, listening to each other's breathing. 

"Took us long enough." Ginny said with a laugh kissing his chest. 

"True." He said smoothing his hand over her wild curls. She slid her hands down his sides has she leaned up and kissed him. 

"I could get used to this." Ginny said has she slid her tongue into his mouth. Before they could go farther they heard the kids start to whine. She rolled off of him and grabbed his shirt and her panties while he slid his boxers on they knew from experience when one kid woke up the other did. 

"Gin Gin." Nick said from where he stood in the crib. She quickly picked him up as Mike picked up Lea who was whimpering. 

"Hey baby girl what's wrong?" Mike said to Lea as he cuddled her as he sit down on the oversized glider that Ginny was already sitting on with Nick.

"Daddy, gin gin loves me!" Nick said sleepily. 

"Yea little man Gin Gin loves you." Ginny said has both kids fell asleep. Mike wrapped his free arm around Ginny and held her and Nick close has he held Lea in his other arm. 

"Yep I could get used to this." He said as Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. 

23 years later 

Mike pulled into Petco Park and sit in his truck for a few minutes letting the memories fade. He couldn't believe Ginny wasn't here to see her Daughter follow in her foot steps. He made his way into the park, he signed a few autographs has he went. He was heading for the team suite when he felt his phone buzz. 

Come to the locker room please? -L

He turned and made his toward the locker room, he paused right outside of the locker room and looked at the photo that was plastered on the wall. It was a picture of him and Ginny the night they had won the World Series. It was a picture of Mike catching her in a hug and lifting her off the ground. The world saw two team mates and close friends achieving their unthinkable dreams, but only a select few knew what had really happened that night. Mike Lawson had asked Ginny Baker to be his wife and she had said yes. He looked at the picture one last time and made his way into the locker room. He quickly found Lea and Nick in Lea's changing area the same one her mother had used all those years ago. 

"What's up you two?" Mike asked. 

"Um so I did something and I uh please don't  
Be mad but." Lea trailed off and turned around and showed him the back of her jersey which said Baker-Lawson. Tears stung his eyes, then they flooded his eyes when he seen Nick's  
Jersey it read Baker-Lawson as well. 

"Wow you two, you have no idea what it means" he trailed off. 

"I know biogiocally your not my dad, but you are my dad. You've been there for every moment and I am so proud to be your little girl and I want the rest of the world to know that." She said hugging him. 

"And Ginny was my mom, my earliest memory is of the two of you taking care the two of us. We want to honor both of you and that's why we added both last names to our Jerseys. She's our legacy to." Nick said has he hugged his dad.

"I love you both." Mike said hugging them both again. A few minutes later he made his way to the suite and sit in one of the seats near the front and watched as the new generation took their place in history. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
